Emery Whitehill
Emery Whitehill is a Human teenage girl and the protagonist of Star-Crossed. She fell in love with Roman, an Atrian, and is fighting not only for her love for Roman, but for equality for the Atrian's. Emery is very protective of Roman. Emery is portrayed by Aimee Teegarden. Biography |-|Introduction = On September 17, 2014, when Emery was six, a spaceship crashed near her town carrying an alien species called Atrians, beings from planet Atria. Many Atrians were gunned down because the humans believed them to be hostile. While the feud was still going on, Roman, a small Atrian boy, was injured and ended up hiding in a shed in the back yard of the Whitehill family. When young Emery, a six-year-old girl with an immune deficiency, saw a glimpse of Roman in her shed, and even though she knew he was an alien, she saw that he was not a monster and treated him with kindness and gave him food. However, their time together was cut short when the local officers found out that the young Atrian was hiding in Emery's shed. They shot him and carried him away leading Emery to believe that young Roman was dead. |-|Season 1= Pilot: Emery meets Roman when they were younger. She cares for him all night in her shed until soldiers show up and shoot him the next day. Ten years later, the two meet again and they begin to rekindle their relationship. She helps Roman flee the party she was invited to after a fight breaks out. Emery then leaves him because her friend, Julia, is almost dying. Emery then goes to Julia's hospital room and see's Julia laying in bed with a surgery mask on. Believing that she passed away, Emery cries hopelessly when Roman spots her. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends: Emery sticks up for the Atrians by making a speech, which Lukas records and uploads online for others to see. Emery and Grayson free Drake from abduction by a few angry humans who dislike the Atrians. Emery's life is threatened, along with her parents' lives, by a bunch of Atrians who were assembling an army to avenge Nox's death. Emery is at the carnival when the attack is planned but Roman catches up to her in time to save her. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend: Emery goes to interview the Atrians at the Sector along with other students and Grayson volunteers to be her partner. She interviews Sophia, who willingly tells about Arrival Day. Later, after the interview videos are sabotaged, Emery listens to Roman making a speech about how Emery, although not mentioning her by name, saved his life on Arrival Day. She finds out that Grayson is part of the Red Hawks by overhearing Grayson's parents talking in their car. And Left No Friendly Drop: Emery receives flowers from Grayson but still doesn't feel like she can trust him. However, when Grayson sticks up for Sophia and agrees that she should be allowed to swim on Marshall High School's swimming team, she changes her mind about him and he asks her on a date. Emery tries to convince Roman that it's okay for Sophia to swim but when she is "poisoned" by a fellow student because of it, Emery and Roman have to help save her life. After the swim meet, which Sophia does end up swimming in, Grayson and Emery share their first kiss. Emery had a weak immune system as a child, which caused her to spend a lot of her time in hospitals, running medical exams and all sorts of tests. She met her best friend, Julia through the dark time she went through. Being in hospitals for most of her life, it prolonged Emery's avoidance of school - to which she began school in 2024. Physical Appearance Emery is a beautiful girl and her looks are matched with her amazing personality. She is quite slim, as she does a lot of running to keep in shape as well as other forms of training to make sure that she is healthy and happy. Looking at her, you notice her beauty from her hazel eyes which light up at the sound of excitement and when under sunlight; though they are noticeably darker once away from light. In the Pilot episode, she had light brown, curly hair but in the next few episodes, her hair changed to a darker shade and was more wavy than curly. Emery usually wears jeans, dresses, boots and sneakers along with skirts, stockings and long socks most of the time. She doesn't try hard to look good, she pulls something off and makes sure that she looks suitable for whatever occasion she is going for. Her hair is usually left out in their normal waves but other times it is pulled back into unique braids down the side of her face. In Give Me a Torch she sported glittery face tattoos for the school dance. Personality Emery is a sweet friendly human who is in a deep bond with her boyfriend Roman. She seems very helpful due to the fact at the age of six, she helped Roman hide in her shed and comforted him with food and shelter. She is usually very caring and forgiving even to those who wronged her. Interests *Emery likes school from what is being seen. * She likes hanging out with her friends. * Volunteering at the Hospital. * Spending time with her boyfriend Roman. * Fighting for integration. Relationships Grayson (Ex-Boyfriend):Main Relationship Page For Emery And Grayson *''Start Up'': And Left No Friendly Drop (104) *''Break Up'': An Old Accustom'd Feast (108) Reason: Emery is in love/ has feelings for Roman and wants to be with him. In To Seek A Foe, Grayson also found out that Emery cheated on him with Roman Julia (Best Friend):Main Relationship Page For Julia And Emery *''Start Up'': Sometime before Pilot (101) Roman (Boyfriend) :Main Relationship Page For Emery And Roman *First Relationship **''Start Up'': To Seek A Foe (107) **''Break Up'': What Storm Is This That Blows So Contrary (110) *Second Relationship **''Start Up'': Passion Lends Them Power (113) Quotes *"But I was sure you were dead. I saw them carry you away."-Emery tells Roman she thinks he died when the guard shot him in Pilot. *"I was six. I hardly did anything."-Emery when Roman thanks her for saving his life in Pilot . *"No, there are a lot of good people out there."-Emery to Roman in Pilot . *"You're one of them, aren't you?"-Emery upon seeing Roman for the first time in Pilot . *"You're gonna hurt hurt him!"-Emery defending Roman when they first met in Pilot . *"That was you in the shed, wasn't it? You knew this whole time. How?"-Emery recognizing Roman in Pilot. *"Other than having possibly just committed social suicide? Sure."-Emery to Roman when asked if she was alright in Pilot. *"Seat, sure; popcorn, no promises." -Emery to Grayson about saving him a seat in the movie theater when Grayson gets a call from Eric in Dreamers Often Lie. *"I have to make the choice...for both of us." -Emery to Roman when they break up in What Storm Is This That Blows So Contrary *"We just wanted to be together....we still do" -Emery responding to Taylor about how she and Roman never took the next step in Give Me a Torch Appearance Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Upcoming Content Category:Human